Talk:Violet Nightshade
VIOLET IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--The night calls me Brother but you may call me D-scope 16:41, November 7, 2009 (UTC) HMMM.. I THINK VIOLET IS DATING GOTH BOY! 19:12, November 7, 2009 (UTC) I thought violet was dating daniel. VIOLET IS THE MOST AMAZING SIM EVER Duh. Violet is AWSOME and better then Road and Dremus. ^ Yup inb4thatotheradminsaysiggyandgothboyareawesome You should have perdicted that I would return with my Violet loving ways. GO VIOLET! He is, but I don't worship him. (Or Violet, I just make where she is perfect and such, like putting her in the Hangar with Gordon and Magellan) Leaf is kinda cool. AND AWSOME! But not in my top ten. I CAN'T DECIDE WHO MY FAVORITE SIM IS! Leaf: OVER 9000...er...2. Roxie: 1 Violet: 2 Iggy: 1 Goth Boy: 1}} *sends Blanky to another dimension* I like all those people better then Leaf. *teleports to where anonymous user is and shoots HIMHER with infinite bullet Chicago Typewriter*}} *rips Bkankys head off and eats her internal organs* I AM A BOY FOR PETES SAKE@!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *uses a flamethrower to burn blanky* Why you shooting Angel? *points out wings and shakes head and makes 16725386217514361374251432761542789574890098989788789789000002043483284 tanks, soilders and airplane fighters attack Blanky* Roxie is really good, but a couple of people are better. *smashes the ugly Blanky's body with bulldozers, slegehammers and jackhammers* }} You really aren't good at this, are you? I AM A ZOMBIE!!!!!!!!!!! YES RLY1!!!!! *takes off arm and puts it back on* }} Wut }} I got killed a million times!!!!! How do you think I live secret agent icon person!? }} Nope. I have been a zombie ever since my first death. WHY AREN'T WE TALKING ABOUT VOILET?!?! THIS IS LIKE YUKI AND ROXIE'S PAGE!!! Well, I like Violet, Roxie, Leaf, Goth Boy and Iggy... I LOVE Violet... Travis is cool too --TDISeriesFan 21:58, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Sorry My brother is insisting he edit this page, and I'm really sorry but I can't seem to convince him to stop. On another note, VIOLET ROCKS. -- 17:32, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Weird...... I was flipping through channels on meh TV this morning when the Incredibles came on and I saw Violet (the character in the movie) She looks alot Like Nightshade..... and they both have long black hairCorey785 17:40, June 20, 2010 (UTC) }} Strange!!! MySims ( profile ) , they say that Pinky is his sister ! But in some cases Poppy ! Strange!!!!!! But you're French so I don't blame you. Though, I'm Filipino I live in the Philippines, and I'm really good at english. }} Strange.... I do not understand ! NicoL 10:24, July 11, 2010 (UTC) translate... I understand that you live in the Philippines and that you speak good English but not understand the rest ... Can you translate for me in French if you like and you make me very happy ... When I " translate " this does not translate well all the time ... NicoL 16:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC)gadgets.util.runOnLoadHandlers(); Is That Really Needed? }} New appearance? I dun tink so. Well Look at the Other Violet TWO VIOLETS?!?!?! I have a glitch about Violet. In my plain MySims game(PC), for some reason I have two Violets in town. o-e I have no idea what happened, but before this I HAD kicked out Violet and eventually moved her back in, but I don't think that's why I have two of 'em. They act exactly the same, and both are wearing the same clothes. It's funny, but I want to know WHY it happened. Also, both Violets cannot be in their own house at the same time, but it's okay in anyone else's house. It's really funny seeing them hang out together! XD But all sillyness aside, I am totally confused. Also, in a separate data on my same disc, I have two Elmiras(at least, I think I do. I haven't seen them together yet). I would like a quick answer because I have bad patience. I dunno. I'm just totally confused about this. And no, I did not dress up another to look like her. When I mouse over them, it says that both are Violet(and are friend rank). They also say the same thing (that cutting petals off her flowers makes poppy sad). Slightly off topic, sometimes if i'm fertilizing a tree and walk away in the middle of it, the essences still fall down, and the tree still becomes weaker, but the essences are invisible. So, maybe it's possible that my disc is messed up. Does anyone else have these glitches? Oh, and this time: TheLivingLittleMittens (talk) 13:06, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Actually, now that I think about it, i'll get a picture of it next time I get on MySims. I don't currently have the disc with me. Also, wut da heck are the people at the top talking about? O_E TheLivingLittleMittens (talk) 13:10, August 7, 2012 (UTC) }} I have this very bad quality video that's sort of old. I don't do any uploading sites, so I can't post it. It shows both of the violets inside that Fortune teller's house(darn, I forgot her name.) }}